scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
UEF Secure Facility Locations
UEF Secure Facilities are labeled according to their function and their structure. They contain a major designation and an optional prefix. SCP Facility Designation Command: Facility where Federation commanders and heads of research make decisions concerning containment and future research. Task Forces are also housed at these locations. Because of the importance of these personnel, only FKE objects classified as Safe may be stored at these locations. Site: Facility that had to be built around an immobile FKE object. These objects may be of any class. Sector: Facility that is unusually large with many functions, one of which is housing and training Class-D personnel. Typically houses FKE objects of Safe and Euclid class. Area: Facility built to contain Keter-class objects. Constructed far from civilian establishments, Areas house nuclear devices that can be used to clear the facility and terminate all facility personnel. These devices are detonated if the containment of a Destroyer-class object is breached and is not able to be contained again. Unit: A small clandestine facility that is hidden within a typical SCP facility. The personnel of the parent facility are kept aware of the presence and/or function of the hidden Unit. Shipyards: Naval-military docks used for maintenance, rearm, repair, and refuel Federation vessels, especially refitting for weapon capabilities. Suitable SCP Facility Prefixes The following is a list of available prefixes that may be attached to a facility designation or a task force to better describe its role. Research: Federation designation for a facility devoted to study and experimentation on FKE objects. Storage: Federation designation for a facility devoted to storage of objects not currently being researched. Containment: Federation designation for a facility devoted to containment of an FKE that poses a threat and is not being researched. Mobile: Foundation designation for a facility or Task Force that can remain "on the move" retaking, monitoring, or guarding a moving FKE object. Biological (Bio): Federation designation for a facility devoted to storage, containment, or research of FKE objects with special biological considerations. Armed: Federation designation for a facility with unusually well-armed Security personnel equipped to either repel attacks by national-level militaries or to contain FKE objects that pose military-grade threats that cannot be contained by the capabilities of standard Security personnel. Dimensional (Dim): Federation designation for a facility devoted to researching or containing an FKE object with extra-dimensional capabilities that warp or distort normal space. Reliquary: Federation designation for a facility devoted to research, containment, or storage of FKE objects considered relics of historical or religious significance. Examples of FKE Nomenclature *Containment Area-XXX *Storage Site-XX *Research Command-XX *Mobile Containment Task Force-XXXXXXXX-X *Sector-XX *Armed Shipyards-XX List of Secure UEF Facilities UEF document writers are encouraged to list noted facilities below along with Objects present. Noted personnel and locations are optional. Commands *Overwatch HQ: This area is the headquarters of Valkyrie, the group in charge of all UEF projects. Overwatch consists of the 13 Overseers, representatives from political entities, military leaders, and high-ranking scientists. Valkyrie directs new Site construction, new FKE designations, external political relations, and the appointment of all Level 4 personnel (who in turn administer the lower-level staff below them in a manner they see fit). The Overseers maintain a good policy towards any SCP/FKE ever being allowed at Valkyrie HQ, even if the SCP is deemed totally safe or even beneficial. As a result, Overwatch HQ somehow houses only one SCP - SCP-135-J/KTE-001. Overwatch, their staff, their Agents, and any other persons stationed at Overwatch HQ are instructed to make all contact with this SCP. The Overseers are especially judicious in creating such contact. *Command-01: Located at the DSS Aleksander. Currently associated with FKE-120. Sectors *Sector-07: Medical training and research facility located in EXPUNGED. Currently housing FKE-730. *Research Sector-15: A facility in New Jersey that conducts research and experiments with the intent of finding a method for creating dangerous FKE objects. *Sector-19: Located in Washington D.C. and is the primary training facility of Class P personnel and FKE storage facility for Euclid and sub-Euclid class SCP objects, including: FKE-013, FKE-018, FKE-022, FKE-044, FKE-045, FKE-063, FKE-148, and FKE-512. *Sector-25: Facility somewhere in England. Contains Safe and Euclid-class FKE objects found within the area, including FKE-509. *Sector-28: Vancouver Island facility, dedicated to western coastal operations in and around North America. Contains mostly Safe class FKEs, including FKE-654 and FKE-709. *Research Sector-71: Facility at the base of Lake Salt responsible for emulating the environments in which FKEs with 'animal-like' (e.g. canine, feline, equestrian, ursidaen) characteristics were found, for the purposes of study, and initial retrieval squad training. Sector-71's secondary function is to serve as a containment facility for non-Keter class FKEs displaying the aforementioned 'animal-like' qualities. A battle happens there, which the ponies from Equestria appears alongside Pi-2 forces, where the SCP Universe-MLP Universe crossover story was ongoing. Sites *G2 sites: A classification of sites EXPUNGED. G2 sites store strains of FKE-008, FKE-129, EXPUNGED. *G3 sites: A classification of sites that host a single SCP object that cannot or must not be relocated. Examples include: FKE-006, FKE-011, SCP-015, FKE-028, and FKE-094. *Site-01: Was once a thriving city that was displaced in a temporal incident. Site-01 is still undergoing repairs, and approximately 65% of the facility is usable. Due to its immensity, it is capable of holding many SCPs as well as housing any personnel on-site. *Armed Containment Site-03: A quarantined zone of nearly 100 kilometers square that once housed 34 Safe-class objects, 17 Euclid-class objects, and 4 Keter-class objects. All were thought to have been lost after an incident involving MTF Lambda-2 occurred, requiring enactment of Emergency Protocol XT-████ after EXPUNGED. With the exception of Keter Class FKE-███, all SCP objects previously kept at ACS-03 are now accounted for within FKE-296. *Site-05: Built around the abandoned hospital that either is or contains FKE-948. *Site-11: The primary intelligence center for the Federation, Site-11 does not contain any objects but does act as the hub for all information coming to and from the Federation. General Amsel's proxy office is located here. Site-11 is somewhere in the midwestern United States. *Storage Site-12: A small-scale facility in located in the Ruhr area of Germany. It currently holds FKE-1114. *Bio Site-13: A secondary bio-containment facility, currently holding the only known specimens of FKE-1121. *Research Site-14: Main radiation research location. Objects include: FKE-081, FKE-113 when being researched, and FKE-578. *Site-15: Mainly a storage facility for electronic FKEs. Currently contains FKE-079 amongst other archives and databases. Use of internet and other connections is completely accepted due to the delicate nature of what is contained. All walls are thick concrete and have built in signal jammers. *Site-17: A minimum-security site housing human FKEs of low or mild threat. Examples include: FKE-053, FKE-073, FKE-091-ARC, FKE-105, FKE-182, FKE-327, FKE-*343, FKE-847, and FKE-992. *Site-19: Currently the organization's largest facility. Site-19 houses numerous FKE objects, including: FKE-012, FKE-014, FKE-101, FKE-116, FKE-126, FKE-196, FKE-232, and FKE-241. Blue Pool Containment Site: Large facility devoted entirely to the containment of *SCP-354 and entities which may emerge from it, as well as any unforseen forces which it may create directly. *Site-22 (A and B): Site-22A is an airport in New York City that is the starting location of the pilgrimage involving FKE-036. Site-22B is a newly-made airport that only appears once a year that is the final destination of FKE-036. *Storage Site-23: Houses a variety FKE objects such as: FKE-038, FKE-043, FKE-059, FKE-113. *Containment Site-28: Part of an apartment building in New York City. Contains SCP-602 and a few other Safe-class objects. Serves as base of operations for MTF Pi-1 and site of Urban Operations training. *Dimensional Site-31: Now located at the V1 Command; created in an operation to let SCP-579 join V1 Command. *Site-32: Located near the Geographic North Pole. Functions as a Euclid-class facility with objects requiring near Keter-class type containment needing low temperatures to sustain research/containment. Objects include: FKE-037, FKE-191. *Site-33: A Birmingham-based facility that primarily housed Keter-class memetic threats. All staff below Level 3 Clearance required lobotomy procedures to prevent exposure and contamination. Known for having the highest number of on-site psychologists of any Foundation facility. Recently brought back into service after its decommission during CORRUPT. *Site-35: Built around a steel mill located in the Ural federal district of the Russian Federation. Present D-class personnel is exempt from monthly termination procedures as a part of research into the long-term effects of FKE-1011 housed therein. Supplies 1xxx, 3xxx and 5xxx grade steel for virtually all Foundation facilities in Eastern Europe. *Site-36: A facility outside ████████, State of ███████, India. Built to contain FKE-1135, as well as to serve as a hub for Federation forces in the area. Serves as a containment site for several locally-retrieved Safe-class objects, including FKE-1120. *Site-38: Small facility in rural Tennessee, restricted to Safe and Euclid FKEs only. Primary storehouse of FKEs relating to Group of Interest 388-Alpha, "Alexylva University." Populated largely by low-level researchers and D-class personnel. *Site-39: A central European facility that is dedicated to the detection and recovery of newly discovered FKE objects in densely populated urban areas. Currently, no FKEs are housed, though it has been used as a holding facility for FKE-███, FKE-███, and FKE-███. *Armed Research Site-45: Heavily armed personnel both protect and contain FKE objects capable of being weaponized and are currently being researched. Including: FKE-127 and FKE-154. *Dimensional Containment Site-47: Houses SCP-314 in Warehouse 19. *Site-57: Remains biologically inactive, but has otherwise shown no signs of disturbance or contamination. Nonetheless, it is the location of the class 2 impact event that FKE-861 was recovered from, and as such bears special monitoring. *Site-62: Contained within FKE-004 at location New York City as a safe-measure fallout shelter against inevitable nuclear war. FKE objects located within: FKE-030, FKE-579. *Site-65: Small facility located in the northern Andes mountains, built around FKE-225-1 to study how to control or protect SCP-225. *Bio-Site 66: Medium-sized containment site built around FKE-1479, dedicated to biological or near-biological items capable of producing anomalous matter or objects. Contains instances of FKE-478 and FKE-569, as well as FKE-646, FKE-806, and FKE-886. *Site-67: Small facility located in the North-East of England, built to contain high risk SCPs from the surrounding area, abandoned after FKE-███ breached containment. See Psychiatric Evaluation Log 47721 for details. *Site-71: Island located within the Pacific Ocean. Built to secure and to handle all objects created by FKE-1713. *Dimensional Research Site-72: Primary research facility studying anomalous objects that affect normal Euclidean space. *Site-73: located in the Tibetan Mountains, built to secure FKE-666. *Reliquary Research and Containment Site-76: Facility hosting SCP objects supposedly of man-made origin. Objects include: FKE-044, FKE-138, FKE-147, FKE-224, FKE-228, FKE-256, FKE-267, FKE-294, FKE-698, and FKE-869. *Site-92: Officially listed as a telescope installation, houses FKE-402. *Bio Site-103: Site built around FKE-757. Facilities on the spot include a pen within which said FKE is held, and a housing/operations facility. Site is to be clean of any product harmful to plants. *Bio Research Site-104: Designed to monitor FKE-628. Complies with stringent soundproofing and earthquake-resistance building codes. Site is to be clean of any product harmful to plants. Units *Storage Unit-03: non-critical storage of sensitive objects: FKE-064. *Storage Unit-05: non-critical storage of sensitive objects: FKE-005. *Storage Unit-07: non-critical storage of sensitive objects, parent facility: Site-19: FKE-109. *Existential Containment Unit: storage of objects and subjects likely to cause ontological or predeterminational paradoxes. Parent facility REDACTED: FKE-411. Areas *Armed Reliquary Containment Area-02: Keter-class containment of objects of indeterminate origin and threat level. Contains the largest arsenal of nuclear weapons for threat elimination of any UEF facility. Objects include: FKE-035, FKE-861, FKE-968. *Storage Area-05: A storage facility of Keter-class objects that must not be destroyed because the effect on the world and/or universe is unknown. *Containment Area-07: Constructed for SCP-058. *Bio-Research Area-12: Houses biological SCP for research purposes, particularly human-type subjects, including FKE-007, FKE-040, FKE-041, FKE-053, FKE-054, and FKE-592. Also located there are FKE-002, FKE-010, FKE-016, FKE-017, FKE-021, FKE-042, FKE-143, and FKE-153. *Armed Bio-Containment Area-14: Biological and living Keter-class objects are contained by Task Force Phi-1 here. Housed FKE objects include: FKE-058 and FKE-082. SCP-076 was currently housed here. *Containment Area-25: Constructed by the UEF Construction Corps in an attempt to have SCP-076 put into there. *Storage Area-134: High-secrecy installation overseen by the IWS. Completely devoted to FKE-160 and FKE-███. *Area-179: Area above FKE-1179; former site of the town of C█████████, Pennsylvania and Research Site-██. Home to small research bunker containing several FKEs, including FKE-1050. *Area-354: Large area built around FKE-354 to welcome into open arms the entities emerging from the Blue Pool. UEF Vessels *DSS Zeus: Formerly the SCPS Zeus, a meteorological ship, located in the Pacific at latitude █████████°S and longitude ██████████°W to retrieve personnel exiting FKE-120. Refuels at the New York Military Shipyards, outside New York. *DSS Amphirite: Formerly FGS Hindenburg serving as the Canadian Forces' assistant ship, also formerly as SCPS Amhpirite, a Foundation H44-class destroyer. He is officially decommissioned from the CMFC. As a public cover story, He was supposedly expended as a target, but was in reality becomes as his brother ship, Queen Elizabeth II, and sold to the Foundation for investigation, retrieval, containment, and destruction of anomalous objects and creatures in the eastern Pacific ocean. Under maintenance at the New York Military Shipyards. *DSS Aleksander: Formerly SCPS Aeneas, a Foundation Navy Graf Zeppelin-class aircraft carrier, under clandestine contract (under the auspices of ████ ████ ██████) to the Federation for investigation, retrieval, containment, and destruction of anomalous objects and creatures in the western Atlantic ocean. She is also to be used for defense of seaborne and coastal UEF installations against severe containment breaches or attack by hostile forces. This is intended to help prevent incidents like that leading to the theft of FKE-112-ARC. Possesses limited surface-to-air weapon capability. Under repair at the New York Military Shipyards due to oil leaks. *DSS Hyperion: Formerly SCPS Hyperion, a Foundation H44-class battleship, kept on paid retainer by EXPUNGED. Used for purposes similar to Aleksander and Amphirite in the Baltic, North Sea and eastern Atlantic ocean. Also has nuclear and conventional strike capability and a Class-K sterilization suite. *DSS Eos: Formerly SCPS Eos, a Foundation H44-class battleship, defects from the Foundation through a front organization. Used to monitor anomalous objects and creatures in the New York waters, including FKE-1040. It was under maintenance due to a Foundation task force disables it. *DSS Bucephalus: Formerly SCPS Bucephalus, a Foundation H44-class battleship. Used to monitor Foundation activities via UAV Drones. *DSS Herakles: Formerly the SCPS Herakles, a Foundation H44-class battleship. Used to monitor Foundation activities alongside Bucephalus, but the Herakles has satellite capabilities. Under refitting of its guns at the Shipyards. *DSS Antigone: Formerly the SCPS Antigone, a Foundation H44-class battleship. Used to coordinate fire supports. Under refitting and refuel at the Shipyards. *DSS Metis: Formerly the SCPS Metis, a Foundation Graf Zeppelin-class aircraft carrier. Capable of entering SCP Foundation radio activities and relays informations to the Aleksander. It was under maintenance, refuel, and rearm at the Shipyards. *DSS Patroclues: Formerly SCPS Patroclues, a Foundation Graf Zeppelin-class aircraft carrier. Capable of spotting hostile forces and was used to send fighters. It was under refuel at the New York Military Shipyards.